User talk:Bowser
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 02:52, May 19, 2010 Finally, you created an account! Oh, and don't forget to use -~~~~ for every posts in Talk Pages. Have fun experimenting! -PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 06:41, May 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Larry Deal, bud! *Larry does a happy chitter* Ferb 20:09, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Larry Helloooooooooooo C&C! I think I should give you some info about Larry so you can add more to his lil section. Larry is owned by Coyoteas and Cerb (coyote versions of Phineas and Ferb that I own) and here's something that I have to make extremely clear: LARRY IS ALWAYS NERVOUS. He's so nervous that Doof actually feels sorry for him. Oh and here's something else you can maybe add about Perry. In your theme song, you said Perry doesn't want to marry. As a matter in fact, Perry actually DOES have a wife. Her name is Lanie. Ferb 19:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Phineas,Ferb and Perry Yes episodes Phineas,Ferb and Perry is very similiar to the movie.But the episode is much different from the movie.Phineas and Ferb in this episode only helps Perry stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz. -Tom Jacob 19:08 , June 12, 2010 (LT) !!! LETS STOP! AGENT B MARRIES PERRY! NO MORE! Ok????? We wish you a Perry Christmas and a Doofenshmirtz-free year! 17:23, July 1, 2010 (UTC) READ! Only if Agent B marries Perry OK, Oh sorry about putting stuff on your page but how about you can join the crew in my series! Ok. What can I do? We wish you a Perry Christmas and a Doofenshmirtz-free year! 17:37, July 1, 2010 (UTC Well She will start in Season 2. Good news I've got a surprise for you click on Lanie the Platypus. Oh. Also Lanie belongs to User:Ferblover I think... We wish you a Perry Christmas and a Doofenshmirtz-free year! 16:10, July 2, 2010 (UTC) *sigh* Don't you guys hate it when your very happy and suddenly your in deep stress for no good reason? We wish you a Perry Christmas and a Doofenshmirtz-free year! 02:45, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I know how you feel. :[ Momoko Akatsutsumi '''"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 22:38, July 6, 2010 (UTC) PIXAR FANON I have created my own article on Pixar Fanon for the show within a show TV series The Cycle of Day & Night. You can view the article here PF'S CHINESE RESTAURANT Don't make this article. I will. We wish you a Perry Christmas and a Doofenshmirtz-free year! 05:20, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ????? I don't want to be rude but I don't think there are going to make Perry the Platypus (Agent P) Larry doesn't belong to you. It belongs to Ferblover. So STOP stealing other user's characters, without permission. *PC'10 10:50 June 11 (UTC) Club Penguin Fan Fiction Hey, CCs and Cream, how can you edit stuff on Club Penguin Fan Fiction Wiki? I have an account and have given my email address, but I didn't recieve the email. Evan Johnson 12:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Help Do you know how to change your image for the wiki. Because I want to change the image for my wiki? Do you know? PremierChannel TV'10 This is illegal you know 10:34, August 6, 2010 (UTC) HI See Disney's Perry the Platypus, Is it yours? Can Agent B be in it. Please please please please PremierChannel TV'10 This is illegal you know 11:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC) link Can you give me link for the first episode perry's t.v show? RAWEFC5 I made the page for that room. Which one are vwe using? The room or the Video thing? P&I4EVAH! 04:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) No they can't cuz Faddy deleted it. He said so on the IRC.P&I4EVAH! 04:49, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Question from Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P) Can I have 12,121,212,121,212,121,212,121,212,121,21 cookies? ;) One man, in a wiki, trying to make a living. 02:11, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Your signature's offending me. Just saying. :) '''You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 15:54, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the Fish Hooks Crossover!!! It Will Air in Some Contries On My Birthday(December 17th)!!! Rusty here! (talk) 17:08, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Help on these wikis I need help on expanding these wikis. These wikis are like this fanon. * Disney Fanon * Disney Parks Fanon Thank you! PFFSWRM Wiki is closed down, and is replaced by this wiki. Perry Are you the IP who made that Perry series? If so, it sounds really good. I like how you listed voices and made it sound like a real show. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 12:34, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Wander Over Gravity Falls with Phineas and Ferb I got an idea for the plot kinda sorted out. Mind if I help with this article? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 12:01, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Bowser & Jr., I can make an edit in your page Phineas and Ferb (film), don't worry, I will not change your content, Please. If not, I will understand your opinion'.' I hope you see the message Phineas and Ferb (film) Hello, Bowser & Jr., I'm DD123, I can make an edit in your page Phineas and Ferb (film), don't worry, I will not change your content, Please. If not, I will understand your opinion'.' I hope you see the message DD123 (talk), 12:48, July 29, 2015 (UTC)